


All Our Yesterdays

by SpaceIdiot



Series: All Our Yesterdays [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bones being a bottom, Finger Sucking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, alternate version, feral sex, first dubious but then enthusiastic consent, with some angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: What if there had been no Zarabeth in All Our Yesterdays?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: All Our Yesterdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200362
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	All Our Yesterdays

Spock grabbed Bones around the throat, shoving him back against the wall. Bones' hands grasped Spock's arms. He could have tried to to pull him away, but it was no use. When aroused, Vulcans became formidable, and humans had no chance against them.  
“Are you trying to kill me, Spock?” he asked, his voice surprisingly calm.  
Spock stared at him, frozen, unblinking.  
"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it, Spock?” he gasped, fear suddenly flying through his chest. "You've wanted me alone, so you could do whatever you wanted to me without getting in trouble. Get back at me for all those jibes and insults. Well fine. Do it. Beat me into a pulp. Kill me for all I care. You know I can't do anything to stop you." What was he saying? What the hell was he saying? Spock didn’t really, he couldn’t really want to kill him, could he?  
Bones felt the Vulcan's grip on his throat become tighter. Spock's other hand was clenching his shoulder, his body pressed up against him, pushing him back against the cold, sharp cave wall. Spock stared at him, dark eyes glittering with emotion - pain - passion. His breath came quickly. Bones was afraid. Terrified. He’d never meant, never intended his teasing to hurt Spock, but he knew it had, and now that they were here, where Spock could no longer control himself, he knew he was going to pay for that.  
Spock stared into Bones wide blue eyes. He wanted to pull back, to return to himself, but now his blood burned with ancient passions clamoring to be heard. He felt himself begin to shake. He closed his eyes.  
"No, no!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "I am a Vulcan. I am in control."  
"You lost control the moment we entered this godforsaken place," Bones said. "You're reverting back into your ancestors. The drive to kill was bred out of you, but now it's back. You want to kill me."  
Spock's eyes darted open. "No."  
Bones hesitated.  
"I do not want to kill you," Spock said. "Lust for blood was not the only form of lust Vulcans aimed to remove with our evolution."  
He locked eyes with Bones again. Somehow, Bones felt more afraid now than he had before. Spock's thumb traced up from his neck, over his chin, just touching his lips.  
"You're so beautiful," the Vulcan breathed.  
"Spock you're not thinking clearly," Bones protested, feeling a shiver of arousal rush through him. "You don't know what you're doing."  
Spock pushed himself harder against Bones. If he had not already known what Spock desired, the pressure against his thigh would have told him everything. Bones gulped. This wasn’t fair. He couldn’t let Spock do this, not for his sake, but for Spock’s.  
"Spock please," Bones said, feeling his own cock twitch with arousal as Spock started to faintly grind against him, "You’re going to regret this when we get back to the ship."  
Spock hesitated. "The ship. Doctor it is impossible. We cannot get back to the ship."  
"But Spock I-"  
But Bones was cut short as Spock regained his grasp around the doctor's neck.  
"I want you," Spock growled. "I want you desperately."  
Spock closed the distance between them, his lips just touching the other man's. Bones flinched. "Spock you don't know what you're doing,” he gasped, “I can't take advantage of you like -"  
The Vulcan didn't let him finish. He pulled him forwards, their lips meeting in a crashing kiss. Bones instantly parted his lips to the feeling of Spock's rough, almost catlike tongue filling his mouth. He felt weak at the knees. He may have fallen if Spock’s knee hadn’t been firmly placed between his legs. He'd wanted this for so long, but god he’d been bad at showing it. He knew Spock had no idea. What was happening now, this was nothing but Spock’s animals lust trying to find an outlet, and he was the only one around.  
“F-fuck,” Bones moaned as Spock’s lips found their way to his jawline, then his neck, mouthing, licking, biting ever inch of skin he could find. “Spock, please, lemme just… I can jerk you off, you’ll feel better after that, okay-”  
Bones was cut off by Spock’s fingers finding his mouth. Spock stuck two inside, twirling around Bones’ tongue. Bones eyes flickered shut, and he started sucking on them. He could only imagine how good it must feel to Spock, with those sensitive Vulcan fingers. He wondered if it felt anything like a blow job. Spock was rolling his hips against Bones’, their hot erections rubbing against each other through the thin fabric of their uniforms. Spock’s free hand reached between them, starting to unbutton their pants.  
Bone managed to wrench his head away from Spock’s fingers. “Jesus fuck, Spock,” he gasped. “You have to, to stop, right now!”  
Spock stopped instantly, freezing in his spot. “Doctor,” he said brokenly, not looking Bones in the eyes. Bones could see how difficult it was for Spock to stop himself, all that ancient animal lust coursing through his veins.  
“Spock,” Bones said slowly. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”  
“I am perfectly clear as to what my actions are,” Spock said. “I intend to make love to you.”  
Bones’ mouth opened and he couldn’t stop the faintest of moans from escaping his lips. “B-but you might regret this-”  
“I will not,” Spock said. “Will you?”  
Bones hesitated. “No, no I won’t,” he said at last.  
“Then may I continue?” Spock asked.  
“Yes, oh god yes,” Bones gasped.  
He couldn’t believe he was letting this happen. But he couldn’t say no. He wanted Spock, wanted him desperately, and Spock wanted him too. He felt Spock slip open his pants, pressing the palm of his hand against his hot erection.  
"Fuck, Spock," he breathed, "God I wish you could fuck me."  
Spock slipped his hand into Bones' pants, talking his cock in his hand and eliciting a delicious moan from the doctor.  
"I do not see why I cannot," Spock said.  
"Lube, idiot," Bones gasped, feeling Spock's nimble fingers work magic over his sensitive skin.  
"It is a traditional Vulcan practice to use our own slik as lube when preforming anal penetration," Spock hummed. He'd gone back to kissing Bones neck, and he left a sudden bite that made Bones yelp with pain and pleasure.  
"Y-your slik?" he asked breathlessly. "What-?"  
Spock let go of Bones' cock, and began to unbutton his own pants. He let them fall around his ankles, and Bones stared down, eyes wide and hungry. Spock’s cock was large and thick, flushed deep green, and dripping wet with a thick, translucent liquid. Spock took his cock in his hand and gathered some of the slick in his palm. He held it up.  
“It is a natural lubricant,” he said.  
Bones swallowed. He was not entirely a newcomer to anal, but Spock was considerably larger than any other partner he had had in the past.  
“You’re gonna prep me, right?” he said, his voice faintly quivering.  
Spock leaned forward to lick into Bones’ mouth. “Turn around,” he said firmly.  
Bones did, without hesitation. He pulled down his pants and pushed up his ass, eager for Spock’s fingers. Spock took his slick and gently rubbed his against Bones’ hole. Bones shivered, and not just from the chilly air of the cave and that suddenly hit his sensitive skin. Spock leaned forward, nibbling on Bones ear.  
“I desire to feel myself inside of you,” he breathed.  
“For fuck’s sake, get on with it,” Bones growled.  
He gasped as he felt the sudden intrusion of Spock’s finger in his ass, slick with his juices. Spock pushed carefully in, gently curving his finger slightly, before pulling almost completely out. He moved his long, agile finger in and out, searching for the spot he knew was there somewhere. He grazed it, and Bones groaned.  
“Another finger Spock, hurry up,” Bones pleaded.  
Spock did not hesitate, two of his fingers finding their way inside Bones, craving and scissoring.  
“God, fuck,” Bones moaned. “That feels so good. Does it feel good for you? Spock, tell me what it feels like to have your sensitive Vulcan fingers inside me.”  
Spock fairly growled, his teeth trailing across Bones’ skin. “You are warn, tight,” he started. “You envelope me. I feel you up through my arm, pleasure finding its way into my chest. It is almost as if I have my member inside you. You feel so good, so perfect.”  
Fuck, Bones thought, he could cum just from this. He bit his lips as Spock added another finger, stretching him and curving his fingers around.  
“That’s enough,” Bones said eventually, “Fuck me now, please!”  
Spock slid his fingers out of Bones, guiding his cock to slide against Bones’ ass, making him all wet and sticky with his slik. He pressed the head of his cock against Bones hole, but it did not seem to want to open for such a large intruder yet.  
“Shit,” Bones groaned.  
But Spock didn’t seem perturbed. He got instantly onto his knees and spread Bones’ ass, licking away his own slick.  
“Spock, what’er you - ah!” Bones’ knees nearly gave out beneath him as Spock pressed his tongue into his hole. Spock added a finger alongside his tongue, working him open and coaxing delightful moans and curses from the doctor. His free hand held Bones’ ass hard, squeezing it and raking his fingernails across it.  
“Try again,” Bones begged, “I want you inside me. Please!”  
Spock worked on him for a moment longer, standing him to kiss the back of Bones’ neck. He applied his slick liberally to Bones ass before finally, carefully, pushing inside. Bones groaned, incredibly full.  
“God, fuck, shit,” he gasped.  
“You are not hurt?” Spock asked, licking up the side of Bones’ neck.  
“No, no I’m fine,” Bones said quickly, “You’re just really fucking big.”  
Spock growled, nipping at Bones’ ear. He began to slowly thrust, but his gentleness only lasted a moment. He shoved Bones against the wall, each hard thrust pushing the doctor against the cold stone wall. Bones had to raise his hands to guard his face from getting cut.  
“Yes, yes, god you’re perfect!” Bones gasped against his hands.  
Spock could do little more than groan into Bones’ ear, his animal lust having almost completely taken him over. His hands reached around Bones’ chest, slipping under his shirt to find his sensitive pink nipples, pinching the little beads between his fingers. With every hard thrust of Spock’s massive cock inside him, Bones felt himself coming nearer and nearer to orgasm.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he gasped.  
He felt Spock’s hand slink down his stomach, grabbing his cock and pumping it.  
“Spock!” Bones cried, his cock pulsing as he spurted his cum out onto the rock wall in front of him.  
Spock didn’t give him a moment to rest, his own thrust only increasing as he felt Bones’ cum drip down over his hand, and felt the intensity of his orgasm through his tough telepathy.  
“T'nash-veh ashal-veh,” Spock breathed, his mind lost in emotion and lust. “Ish-veh ak'shem tor t'nash-veh vai shi.”  
“Cum in me, Spock,” Bones begged. “Mark me! Claim me!”  
Spock growled, biting Bones’ neck hard enough to draw blood as he reached orgasm. Bones cried out, shaking as he felt Spock pump his hot, alien cum into his body. God, how did he have so much? At last Spock pulled out, his cum dripping out of Bones’ ass as the last waves of his orgasm sent a few more spurts of his seed onto Bones’ back.  
“Shit that’s hot!” Bones grumbled.  
Spock held on to Bones, removing every inch of space between them.  
“Spock,” he said softly, “That was… amazing.”  
Spock was quiet. His cock retreated into its sheath, and he laid his head in the crook of Bones’ neck.  
“Darlin’,” Bones said hesitantly, feeling slightly afraid, “You okay?”  
“Mph,” Spock humphed, snuggling closer.  
Bones smiled faintly. “Sleepy?” he asked.  
Spock nodded against his skin. Bones managed to turn himself around, cradling Spock in his arms.  
“Why don’t we go lay down?” he said softly.  
He helped Spock pull up his pants, but left his own off. Spock’s cum was still dripping out of his ass, he wanted to try to keep his pants clean if he could. He gently took Spock’s hand and led him to the makeshift bed they’d made themselves, pulling him down under the large animal pelt with him and snuggling up against him for warmth. He took Spock’s face in his hands, pulling him forward to plant a chaste little kiss on his Vulcan lips.  
“Are you… glad you did that?” he asked quietly.  
Spock opened his eyes. “Of course, Doctor,” he said. “I told you, I would not regret it.”  
Bones felt very warm. “I’m glad,” he whispered. He kissed Spock again. “Go to sleep now. I’ll be here if you wake up feeling any more of those ancient Vulcan urges,” he teased.  
Spock wrapped an arm around him. “The longer we are here, the more I will have,” Spock hummed.  
Bones felt both excited and a bit trepidatious. “Sounds good,” he said. “It’ll keep us warm in his godforsaken place.”  
He looked down, but Spock had already fallen asleep. He snuggled up next to the Vulcan and sighed contentedly. Sure, he was stranded in the middle of nowhere, thousands of years in the past, but he was stuck with a very horny Spock, and that just about made it worth it.


End file.
